


After the End

by silentflux



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: winter_of_angel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tag for the end of Not Fade Away</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Not Fade Away

_  
**An Angel-centric ficlets for[](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/profile)[ **winter_of_angel**](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/) February 6th claimdate**   
_   


  
Title: After the End  
Author: Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Rating: FRT  
Spoilers: Series Finale  
Warnings: none  
A/N: Just a little something...

~ * ~ * ~

Angel had known that it would cost. He'd known that not all of them would make it. He'd prepared for it - steeled his heart and soul against the possibility. Of course, he'd all but expected to die himself. So when he shuddered awake painfully on the ground of that alley, rain still pouring around him, he shuddered with disappointment. God, he was so tired. Everything hurt. And he wasn't dead. Shaking off the momentary depression, he dragged himself into a somewhat sitting position and looked around for Spike, Gunn and Illyria.

The demons were all gone. That was a surprise. Guess some higher power decided to actually clean up after themselves. Letting his head lull on his neck, too weary to even try for his normal grace of movement, Angel spotted something blue. Next to it was something bleached blond. And beyond that, he saw Charles.

Painfully, muscles screaming as his vampire body tried to heal itself, he pushed up onto his hands and knees and achingly tried to shuffled toward them. It ended up being more of a belly crawl as he went to check on Gunn first. Seeing the body, so battered and bloody, he feared the worst. Pools of crimson diluted in the rain and ran away from him as he collapsed next to the younger man. He couldn't concentrate enough to try and hear separate the heartbeat from the pounding of the water around them, so he reached out, cold fingers grasping a surprisingly warm wrist. And Angel's shoulders drooped in relief at the strength of Charles' pulse.

"Peaches?" came the rough voice of his childe, and Angel allowed his demon to answer with a purr. "Why aren't we dead, mate?"

"Apparently, we beat them back," he answered tiredly, using one weak hand to pull up Gunn's soaked t-shirt to check his wound. Staring in shock, he saw smooth skin, not the open bleeding tear he'd seen and smelled earlier. "And apparently the Powers want us this way. Gunn's alive."

"Yeah?"

"Where is the horde? I wish to do more violence." Even the Old One sounded tired as she shifted in the rain. "Why am I lying in this filth?"

Angel laughed softly at the question, falling back against the asphalt. "God only knows." The only thing that could have lifted his spirits more was to see Wes.

~ * ~ * ~


End file.
